Nightmares, Conversations, and Singing
by James8
Summary: Just a moment between Aragorn and Legolas as the two friends discuss events during the quest. Friendship Fic.


AN: I'm back! Be afraid be very afraid. Well I guess not. Miss me? Okay this is the story that broke my writers block so I am posting it. Just a little thing between Aragorn and Legolas on the journey of the Fellowship.  
  
Next week you will either get Thranduil in Gondor or a story that Mirfaen and I have been working on (this is the one hinted at in Storytime). Both just need betad and checked for detail then they are done. See I've been on a roll. Also my beta when she gets back from vacation is going to get the rest of First Meetings then I will post it in it's entirety. See three stories, three!  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously they are not mine or I wouldn't be here. I'd be six feet under. God bless Tolkien the genius that he is.   
  
Nightmares, Conversations, and Singing   
  
Legolas bolted up right the remnants of his dream fading as he looked around the sleeping camp. He focused on calming his breathing a moment as he hugged his knees to his chest. He let his head fall onto his knees with a soft sigh of relief. The dream had been too disturbing.  
  
"Legolas? Are you all right?"  
  
The elf looked up slightly off guard. Aragorn stood beside a large oak tree. Legolas nodded even as the ranger's eyes took in his sleeping companions. The rest of the Fellowship laying sleeping close together.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Aragorn asked as he settled himself beside the elf.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Just a bad dream."  
  
Aragorn quirked an eyebrow. "I thought elves could control their dreams."  
  
"You know we can." Legolas hesitated a moment. "I think it has to do with the proximity of the Ring. I have noticed, more then once, that everyone suffers from nightmares of late."  
  
"I have had a few but it seems I always wake up to your singing, and it calms me greatly."  
  
Legolas let a smile quirk the corners of his mouth. "It seems to be the same for the rest of the Fellowship too."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "I have wondered why you have been singing so much. I would have never guessed the reasoning, but who sings to the singer?"  
  
Legolas turned laying down with his head in Aragorn's lap. "You could. You have a good voice my friend."  
  
Aragorn chuckled as he let his hands run a familiar course in braiding the golden locks. "A compliment from you, especially about a human, wonders will never cease, and it's only been sixty years or so after we met."  
  
Legolas snorted. "Well couldn't let you develop a big ego now could I. You needed someone to ground you. And watch how you braid my hair."  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Elves and your vanities. I have never seen a race so concerned with their looks especially with the hair."  
  
"Well if you would take a comb to yours once in a while, honestly I don't know what Arwen sees in you."  
  
Aragorn tugged a gold lock warningly. "It must be from hanging around prissy elves all the time that she was taken by my rugged good looks. At least I have never been mistaken for a maid."  
  
Legolas sat up his eyes narrowing dangerously before he punched the ranger in the stomach. "Aragorn I swear I am going to kill your brothers for telling you that tale."  
  
Aragorn was turning red as he fought laughing as he tried to get his wind back. "It was a funny story."  
  
Legolas snorted. "I always was amused by the story of a young Estel cursing freely at the dinner table and nearly sending your mother into a fit."  
  
"I was four." Aragorn protested.  
  
"Are your brothers' still getting blamed for that one?"  
  
"Of course." The ranger grinned gesturing for Legolas to lay back down. The elf shot the human a warning look before resuming his previous position. "They are still getting blamed for the whole spider in the kitchen incident along with the warg pup in Glorfindel's bedroom."  
  
"Hmm," murmured Legolas. "I remember that. That was the summer you spent at my home because all of Imladris was threatening to kill Elladan and Elrohir. I never did believe the spider was one of their ideas just because 'Dan hates the things. I did like the warg pup though. I just have one question, how did you catch it?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "I was young and stupid and lucky I didn't get myself killed."  
  
"You are still young and stupid."  
  
The ranger pinched the elf in the side. "Legolas remind me, nin mellon, in the age of human's how old would you be considered? What twenty? Your younger than both Boromir and I, even Gimli-"  
  
"Aragorn." Legolas warned.  
  
"Just pointing it out."  
  
"Don't bother to point anything else out or I may not be responsible for my actions." Legolas stifled a yawn as he let himself get comfortable.  
  
"You need your sleep."  
  
"I am fine."  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. You would be fine even if every bone in your body was broken."  
  
"Sounds like a certain ranger I know." Legolas returned.  
  
"Well I only learn from the best. Between you, my brothers, and Glorfindel I have had wonderful teachers with the I am feeling fine syndrome." Aragorn stroked his friend's blonde hair. "But honestly Legolas you take longer watches then the rest of us and you're constantly scouting you need your sleep."  
  
"So sayeth the King."  
  
"I am not a King, Legolas."  
  
"No, not yet, but you will be." Legolas returned his voice soft and full of certainty.  
  
"I did not know you were gifted with visions." Aragorn returned his tone light.  
  
Legolas wrinkled his nose. "Frodo said something similar." Seeing the curious look on Aragorn's face he shook his head. "A story for another time. To answer you, no I do not receive visions, but I have never had such a strong feeling about the future."  
  
Silence settled between them for a long time as each became lost in there own thoughts. Legolas yawned then.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "All right no more stalling off to bed with you and let me complete my watch."  
  
Legolas grinned as he sat up and moved to his bedroll without protest. Proving to Aragorn just how tired the elf was. Legolas laid down folding his hands neatly over his chest. "Sing a song Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn hesitated before singing an elvish lullaby that Legolas knew by heart. It was the same lullaby his mother had sung to him when he was an elfling and the same song he had sung to a hurt ranger a long time ago. Legolas let a smile grace his features as he relaxed letting himself fall into his dreams 


End file.
